


Thorin Fantasy No. 2

by Fantasies



Series: The Tale of Thorin and Awa [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies/pseuds/Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to stop listening to conversations that aren't any of your business! You will hear things you <em>don't</em> want to hear. Everyone knows that. But for now...? A certain prince has got some making up to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Fantasy No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a prompt over on [Tumblr](http://triple-r-porn.tumblr.com/post/62932311363/richard-fantasy-7-nc-17-richard).  
> I named the female character Awa in my head and constructed her as my OC, please don't use her as your own.
> 
> I will refrain from giving too much physical traits she has in my mind away or even mention her name as these stories are meant to be written that the reader can imagine herself as the female heroine.

You huff when you start walking faster. Again. You hear your steps echoing from the stone walls. Again.

You wonder if that will be a monthly occurrence in your life from now on… this storming out of the room and then running away. Running away from him.

The last time it had happened when they told you that you were to marry the young prince. Something you really aren’t okay with. And then… you feel your cheeks heating up when you think about what happened afterwards.

You shake your head and keep running. This is not the time nor the place to think about… that.

You only allow your thoughts to wander to that moment in time when you are alone in your bed at night. And only because no one will ever know it. During the day you try to appear as if nothing happened. It helps that you haven’t really seen him after that… lapse in judgement or whatever you want to call it.

But today you did actually see him. Your nosiness got the better of you and even though it was none of your business you followed him and some other men. Listened in to what they were saying.

You refuse to think that what happened was some fateful intervention. People who listen in rarely hear something that they will enjoy. Everyone knew that.

You shake your head again and walk faster. It doesn’t take long and you realise that the sound of a second pair of boots is mixing in with yours.

You groan and run faster towards your rooms in the heart of the mountain. Whoever is following you runs faster too and you just manage to open the doors to your rooms and slip in yourself. When you want to close it a big black boot is blocking the way. Even though you slammed the door hard there is no exclamation of pain heard from…. him. Of course.

You raise your eyes and look into his face. His cheeks are red and he sounds a bit out off breath which makes you happy for some reason.

“Go away!” You tell him, trying to close the door again.

He smirks and lets out a huff before he pushes himself into your room. The door finally closes. He is just on the wrong side of it.

You sigh and cross your arms. You raise your eyebrow and tap your foot impatiently.

“What do you want?” You pull a grimace when you hear the sound of your voice. It sounds a bit rough and a bit shrill at the same time. You hate it when that happens.

“Why did you run away? Again?” You bite your lip and won’t meet his eye. So he knew that you were listening in.

“We are about to be married soon. If that is supposed to happen you’ll have to stop running at some point.” He points out. You roll your eyes at his smirk. He seems very proud of himself right now.

“I’m not going to marry you. I never wanted to. I never will. But especially not after the … after what you said…” You finish lamely. Your narrow your eyes. “Get that in your head, you stubborn dwarf!”

You nod and cross your arms a bit tighter.

“You… you heard that?” He asks not raising to your bait.

“I heard everything.” You say, staring him down.

“Oh…” You raise your eyebrow. You didn’t know what you had expected but it hadn’t been that.

“Is that everything you have to say? Then you can go now. Thank you for stopping by.” You mock him and grin, even though it hurts a bit. His words had hurt. How he spoke about you to his friends. You knew he didn’t want to marry you. You don’t want to marry him either. So his words should make you happy. Instead they hurt.

“I’m…. I didn’t…. I don’t…”

“Okay. That’s more eloquent. But I really don’t need to hear it! You can go now.” You nod and wish he would finally leave.

He takes a step closer to you and you take one back. Your eyes are still firmly fixed on his face and he comes closer, ever closer till you feel the wall in your back.

He clamps his hand over your mouth. You smell him, taste him just a little bit. Your mind is flooded with sensual memories. You swallow hard.

“Let me say this. I’ll leave afterwards. Just keep your mouth shut for five seconds okay?” His eyes are blazing and you nod. He sighs and brushes a hand through his hair.

“Okay…” he starts to pace. Up and down in front of you. You stand there pressed to your wall watching him. He is so tall and broad. Your room has never felt smaller.

“I didn’t mean it.” His words catch you completely off guard and leave you blinking.

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” He growls. You nod quickly.

“I shouldn’t have said the things I said and I… I… apologize.” He stares you down this time. You open your mouth to say something. You aren’t even sure which words you want to say but it doesn’t matter anyway as he in your personal space again in seconds, his hands pressed to either side of your face, leaning down to take your lips in a passionate kiss.

You go still and stiff. His lips are demanding as they press against yours and you feel yourself caving to his touch. Your eyelids flutter close as your hands find their way to his upper arms as you open your lips for his tongue.

You moan quietly. You had kind of forgotten just how good it felt to kiss him. You let yourself enjoy the kiss for a few minutes. The feeling of his beard brushing against your skin, his taste and smell filling your senses.

Your fingertips dig into the skin of his arms. Your tongue brushes against his and it is this touch that makes you pull away and gasp. What are you doing here?!

What happened last time had clearly been an accident!

But if you gave in again… Into your lust… Your sexual attraction to him…? Then you won’t be able to use that excuse again. You swallow and lick your lips. You can still taste him. He follows the movement with his eyes. You make a sound you didn’t know you were capable of. It sounds like a growl when you pull him down to your moth again, when you bite into his bottom lip and urge him to kiss you hard. It hurts a bit when your teeth clack together but you don’t care. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, your fingers tangling into his hair. You pull on it, to guide his head the way you want it. To deepen the kiss.

You can handle the lust. It doesn’t mean anything when it is like this. More of a fight than anything else.

You pull his head away from yours. You lick along his swollen lips.

“You didn’t mean what you said?” You repeat, looking at him. “So you do want to marry me?” His eyes are blazing with a hidden fire when he scoffs. “No. I absolutely meant that.” He says with conviction and you believe him.

“Good. Then make everything else you said up to me.” You smirk when you see his eyes going wide and then narrow. The next thing you know is that his strong hands have grabbed you and have lifted you up.

You hang over his shoulder and your fists punch his back. He didn’t even seem to notice it.

You let out a small scream when you fall and suddenly find yourself lying on your bed staring at the stone ceiling.

“This is what you wanted, yes? Me to make it up to you?” His voice is deep and a mere whisper. You nod quickly and spread your legs.

“Yes.” You breathe out. “Don’t be gentle.” Anything but that.

He grins and with a flick of his fingers you hear a ripping sound and the buttons of the top of your dress are flying through the room. You clench your jaw but don’t say anything.

Your breasts are bare now. He grins brighter and reaches out with both hands, covering them. His rough palms and fingers massage the soft skin of your breasts. They seem to fit into his hands perfectly.

You bite your lips to keep your moan inside when he teases your nipples, pulls on them with his fingers till they are hard and tingling. Then he brushes over them gently.

Not long enough to make you remind him of your wishes, though. You are lost in the changing sensations. When he leans forward to suck and bite on your erect nipples, his hair is falling forward, covering your naked breast. It feels soft were his mouth and teeth are hard. When he moves it brushes against your sensitive skin and makes you moan again. Your hand reaches up, presses his head closer to your breasts, while his free hand slides down your body roughly.

He pulls your skirt up. You feel the cool air in your room brush against your thighs and your hot sex and moan again.

Your eyes have slipped closed. Maybe if you don’t see him you can pretend it isn’t really happening. For the second time.

His sure fingers find their way between your folds. He moans against your breasts when he finds you wet and already aroused.

You bite your lips and make a protesting sound when he pulls away. He’s pulling on your nipples with his teeth till it hurts. You groan and press your palms against them when you feel him moving between your legs. Grabbing them with his hands, spreading them even wider. He makes room for his broad shoulders when he goes to his knees in front of you.

He presses kisses against your inner thighs. Nips on the skin. The little bites and the wonderful feeling of his beard scratching against your skin makes you moan again and again.

You feel his soft lips wandering closer to your vagina, feel his fingers spreading you open. You squeeze your eyes shut. “Don’t be gen …” You start to say again but your words get drowned out by the groan coming from deep inside your throat.

“Fuck…” You arch your back when he licks along your lips, presses his tongue into you. “Fuck…” You moan again when he takes your clit between his teeth, worrying it gently, his tongue stabbing against it. You throw your head back and open your lips in a silent scream.

Pleasure is flooding your body completely. Every nerve ending feels as if it is on fire as he caress you. The softness of his tongue and licks in stark contrast to his rough scruff and sharp teeth. You moan again and reach down to brush your fingers through his hair that is tickling your thighs. You pull his head closer. You are incredibly aroused and lift your hips up against him.

The intense pleasure grows with his every touch, when he presses his tongue into you. Hums deeply and does it again. You feel his fingertips on your clit. Tapping it. Pinching it.

You arch your back again. Your eyes wide open. Your fingers grab him more forcefully. Your hips lift and fall faster as you press yourself back against his tongue. You scream again, his name is echoing from the walls of your room…

The pleasure spikes and you feel yourself hurled over the edge when he sucks on your clit again. Hard.

You scream out again and again, your inner walls pulsating… the feeling filling your whole body. Your toes are curling and your thighs clamp shut. Trapping him between them as he licks you softly and carefully through your orgasm.

You lie there, breathing hard and panting, when he stops and presses a last kiss to your clit. You shudder and twitch at the caress.

You slowly blink your eyes open. He is standing before your bed. Proud and strong and clearly painfully hard and aroused. You lick your lips. You want to kiss him again. Want to taste yourself on his lips. Instead you give him a look and turn around.

You spread your legs again before his eyes. He can see you wet and glistening with lust. See you ready and waiting for him.

“Fuck me…” You breathe out, looking over your shoulder. You don’t have to convince him or repeat yourself. You advert your eyes when you see him opening the bindings of his trousers. You look down on your hands, where they are grabbing the sheets and holding onto them.

You breathe slowly and count the seconds, listening to every sound he makes.

You feel the bed dip when he kneels down on it. You feel him looming over you. You feel his heat, his strong body.

You moan when he guides himself between your legs. When he slips into you. Without any problem. Your body is welcoming him, adjusting in seconds, you clench around him and he groans lowly.

The sound makes your shiver.

“I’m not going to be gentle.” He whispers and you let your head hang, nodding slowly. He grips your waist, presses you into the bed as he moves deeply into you in one smooth thrust.

He pulls back immediately and repeats the action. He fills you completely. Perfectly. He groans and you moan, your voices mixing.

He fucks you fast and hard and you lose yourself again. This is what you wanted. The only thing you would ever want from him. You don’t admit that you might need it. This is want. Pure and simple.

He presses deeper and you lift your hips. Feel his every thrust deep in your stomach. It feels amazing and takes your breath away.

It doesn’t take long and he has you balancing on the edge again. The sound of his voice, his groans, the feeling of the wide head of his cock sliding along the pleasure spot inside of you, his hard and fast push and pulls. His smell is filling the room. He grunts and you throw your head back. He leans forward abruptly and kisses you again.

You taste him and you taste yourself and suddenly you are shivering again when you reach a new high. You scream out and your body grows tight as he pushes his tongue in your mouth.

You groans into the kiss when you clench around him and heighten your own pleasure as well as his. His hips go erratic now and it doesn’t take long till he is screaming too while you feel him coming as he sheets himself completely inside of you.

You tremble once more. Twice.

You pant and he falls to the side. Lies next to you. You look at him from the corner of your eye.

You lick your lips and don’t know what to say.

He huffs and shakes his head. He gets up and straightens out his clothes and hair. He still looks as if he just fucked somebody. You smile.

Your eyes are slipping close slowly, your limbs feeling utterly satisfied and heavy.

You fall asleep slowly and dream that he is pulling a blanket over you and pressing a kiss between your shoulder blades.

“Apology accepted.” You murmur sleepily.

You’ll wonder about it tomorrow why and how your imagination can imitate the sound of his laughter so perfectly….


End file.
